Friends or More?
by FujItachiHa
Summary: a tezufuji story... Fuji is confused... Tezuka is wondering why Fuji had been acting weird lately...i;m bad at summaries please just read...


Title: Friends or more

**Title: **Friends or more?

**Genre: **Romance

**Rate: **I don't know what the rating is….:P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pot neither fuji and tezuka…huhuhu…

So here it goes….

Tezuka and Fuji had been best friends since they were in first year. They have been through a lot lately. From their difficult training, matches and even with their personal problems, they help each other.

They were very close as you can see, like brothers, well that's what Tezuka thought. But Fuji in the other hand, felt something more. He thought. "What is this feeling? When I'm with him I feel different, I feel like I want to be with him for as long as I could". Fuji knew that this was wrong. Well he's called a tensai of course.

He knew that if he confesses to Tezuka, it would ruin their friendship. And he doesn't want that to happen. For him, their friendship is far more important than his stupid ''special'' feelings for Tezuka. So he let it be, he kept his feelings for him and didn't even tried to tell Tezuka about it. Until one day…

"Tezuka!" Fuji called

''What is it Fuji?''

''I can't stand it anymore! Just please stay away from me! Before I could do something wrong that we'll both regret!'' he shouted

''huh? What's your problem? You know you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend, remember?'' he walked closer to Fuji.

''You're my problem Tezuka! Just please stay away.'' He than ran out off the tennis courts then straight to the Seigaku gates.

After that incident happen, Fuji haven't attend their tennis practices for about 3 days. Everybody was wondering why except for their buchou. Tezuka clearly knew why Fuji was absent up until now. He then recalled what fuji tolm him that day. ''_You're my problem Tezuka! Just please stay away''. _He stopped thinking about it and said. ''me? I'm his problem?''. Before he knew it, Oishi the fukubuchou of seigaku, heard Tezuka talking to himself like a crazy old guy.

"O-oishi!" he was shocked that somebody heard him.

" You're the problem of who Tezuka?'' he then asked their half shocked half serious captain.

" ugh,… uhm… It's nothing. Now go back to practice and run 20 laps for startling me like that".

"Tezuka, it's about Fuji, ne?''

"Hn" he answered that while looking straight towards Oishi's eyes.

He patted Tezuka's shoulder and said."it's going to be alright, Tezuka. Soon you'll know why Fuji is acting like this". He then ran back towards the others.

After their long and hard tennis practice, as usual, Tezuka passed by a park near seigaku where he saw his friend, Fuji. He was just there all alone in the swings. While he was about to move closer to the tensai, he saw a tear dropped from Fuji's eyes. He was shocked. He walked towards Fuji and said…

"You're crying?''

"uhm, was that a statement or a question?'' Fuji faced Tezuka with his favorite mask on his face.

"More like a concerned statement. And by the way, don't force yourself to smile, you can't fool me''. He added

" Well, you've clearly seen through me, ne?''

"NO. I haven't figured out what made myself a problem to you''.

'' Tezuka, you know what, just forget that I've ever said that''. He smiled

''What's wrong with you Fuji?! Tell me! Tell me now!'' he pushed Fuji against the wall to make him tell the truth. Fuji opened his eyes showing his cerulean blue ones. It was filled with tears that he had let stop flowing because Tezuka was there. He then said…"You know what my problem is, Tezuka! It's you!''. Now Fuji couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"Me? I'm you're problem?''. He asked

"Yes! Now you have the answer, could you please let go of me now?'' he said that with a low toned voice.

"Why Fuji? Why? What did I even do wrong?"

"Well, you made me fall in love with you, Tezuka! That's why I'm keeping away from you because I know if I'll tell you it would ruin our friendship and I also know you couldn't return the love that I've feel for you".

After hearing those words, tezuka then loosen his grip towards Fuji. He then wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist to give him a tight embrace.

"What's the meaning of this, Tezuka?''

" I love you Fuji, I love you too. Why didn't you just try telling me?

"Because I was afraid of what will happen". He answered

Fuji then returned the embrace that Tezuka gave him and asked…

"Is this mean were together now, Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Yes Fuji Syusuke, this is what it means".

**The End**

There, it's the end of my story… it's short but I hope that you'll like it…please please do review… just click that little square button there and type'em… pretty please?


End file.
